Proving Them Wrong
by Vezza Angel
Summary: She was determined to be the best of the best, the next Hokage. There was just one problem. A certain irritating Byakugan user was standing in her way. Will she be able to overcome this obstacle? Or will she fall for him instead?


**Hey! Yeah, haven't posted a story in a while, sorry about that. Been reading Naruto fics, decided to do one of my own. So, all the characters I include'll look and be the way they are in Naruto Shippuden, but as far as this story goes, they're still in the academy. I'll explain more as I go along, because I have it all worked out it my head, I'm just crap at explaining it 2 other people. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

"This is beyond unfair!"

Akane Kobayashi kicked the tree angrily, her unusual, crimson-red hair tied back in a bun, and tucked up under her beanie hat. She kicked out again, most of her chakra focused in her left foot, and the tree shook violently, causing several loose branches to fall around her. She stopped, forcing herself to breathe slowly, despite how pissed off she was.

Why did she have to be brought up in the one village that's ninja school refused to train people from outside the village, despite the fact they had lived their nearly all their life. She started punching and kicking the tree with all her might, determined to take her anger out on something, determined to fight the tree until she ran out of chakra and collapsed from exhaustion, to prove to the genin, chounin and jonin that she wasn't a weakling.

"Stupid Hokage," she hissed under her breath. "Stupid rules. Stupid ninjas. Stupid Konoha. Let the whole bloody world go to hell to rot!"

To say that the fiery seventeen-year-old was furious would have been an understatement. Her application to the Konoha Ninja Academy had just been rejected, and all because she was a girl, and she and her mother had come from the Land of Sound when Akane was three. The scene in the Hokage's office played over in her mind.

The Hokage had studied the furious girl calmly, while Iruka Umino stood behind him, ready to block a rage-fuelled attack if neccesary.

"But it isn't fair! Why the hell can't I become a ninja?"

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "There are several reasons, Kobayashi. For a start, your attempts to disguise yourself as a young man are indeed impressive, but you are a girl. And it is an age old rule that women learn to use their chakra for the healing arts. Not for fighting."

"But that's so...so...sexist!"

"Another thing. I know it is a secret between you and your mother, but you are from Otogakure in the Land of Sound. Otogakure is an enemy of Konoha, and though you may have been but an infant when you moved here, you are from the Land of Sound. I'm sure you can see how wrong it would be to let a native of the Land of Sound, the land founded by Orochimaru, to learn the ways of the Leaf."

That was when she had fled. If she'd stayed any longer, she would've ended up breaking something - or someone. Probably Iruka. Unbeknownst to her, the Hokage and Iruka were watching from the window.

"She could be a very powerful Jonin one day. Are you sure your not willing to make an exception for the girl, Lord Hokage?"  
"Iruka. I have known you since you were a child. I know the pain you suffered. Now that her mother has passed, and she is, as far as we know, an orphan, you feel pity for her, yes?"

Iruka turned to look at the old man. "What of it, sir?"

"If she is to be trained, she will have to suffer the hardships of being the academy's first female student."

The Lord Hokage walked across to his desk and sat down. "Go outside and fetch the girl in here, Iruka."

Iruka bowed quickly, and left. The Hokage sighed to himself. He hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision.

(Outside)

Akane struck out again, and blinked in surprise when her fist was caught by a large hand. Furious green eyes travelled up to stare at Iruka. She gritted her teeth.

"What the hell do you want?"

Iruka sighed to himself. She was still beyond reasoning with, it seemed. Still, he had his orders.

"The Lord Hokage wishes to see you. Immediately."

"Tell him he can go to hell."

"I'd prefer to think I'll go upwards when I die, Kobayashi."

Angrily, she turned to face off the intruder, only to find herself looking straight into the face of the Hokage. Inwardly, she growled and gritted her teeth. Outwardly, she just clenched her fists and prayed she wouldn't lose her temper a second time.

"Lord Hokage," she murmured. "What do you want?"

If she had talk to keep her temper in check, he'd have to deal with her being blunt and to the point.

"What I wanted to tell you, Kobayashi, is that I've changed my mind. I'll admit I was surprised when you sent your application form in, but this is because I've never met a woman whose had aspirations to go out into the field. At first I rejected you, thinking maybe you weren't up to the challenge of being Konoha Academy's firl female student. But now I've come to believe that fiery attitude of yours will see you through. That, and your mother's spirit and determination."

Akane tried her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "What are you on about? How did you know my mother?"

"You're mother and I became good friends when she came to the village, seeking refuge from Orochimaru's tyrannical rule. I always tried to discreetly keep an eye on her, for she was a lovely, bright, brave young woman, raising a small girl. But then..."

Akane's glare softened, and she stared at her feet. "She died."

"Yes. And I offer my deepest condolences for your loss. I see her courage, determination and fiery spirit in you. I realise the least I can do for her now is to let you join my Academy."

Akane's mind was reeling. All these years, there'd been someone watching out for her? All those years, she'd never really been alone? She felt her anger seeping away, replaced with a deep sense of gratitude. She dropped to one knee, a sign of respect.

"Thankyou, Lord Hokage, for accepting me into your academy. I will not disappoint you."

"Good. Now let us go back to my office. We have a lot to arrange if your to be in classes in the next week."

* * *

**Sigh! Finally, it's done. Some of this is inspired from the 2 Shippuden movies, a lot my own crazy ideas, others taken from other animes, games, cartoons etc. etc. My internet failed on me, so I haven't been able to post for a while. Ok, plz review and subscribe! :-)**

**TTFN, **

**Vezza Angel **


End file.
